


Mobster

by Desgrl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desgrl/pseuds/Desgrl
Summary: AU in which Felix is transferred to a prestigious institute in South Korea and wants to be friends with the lone boy in his class; Seo Chang Bin. But there is only one problem, Changbin belongs to the South Korean mafia.





	1. Introduction

Felix is transferred to a high prestige institute in South Korea, a country where he moved only a couple of months ago due to the promote of his father obtained in the offices located in Australia.

Being shy and having a zero ability to make friends is not very helpful, after all students who go to his course have already known each others in previous years, which causes that he end up alone; nobody cares about an insignificant boy who barely knows how to speak their language.

Desperate to not be the isolated of his class and fit into a group, he does everything to be able to like them. Unfortunately, he only makes a fool of himself in front of his whole class and starts to being mocked. For his luck, it does not last long. The intimidating and lonely boy of his class, Seo Chang Bin, helps him.

Grateful for the act of the older, he decides to become his friend even if Changbin doesn't want to.

One day he discovered why Changbin did not want to be close to him; he belonges to the most dangerous South Korean mafia.


	2. Chapter 2

—Present yourself.

There I was. In front of those who would be my new classmates, looking at me. Some did it with curiosity and others, out of boredom.

I looked at every corner of the class, fearful. Wondering if I should do it, due to my fears. I knew my voice would tremble. In the end I decided to pose my gaze on the white wall at the end, which did not agree with the rest of the other horrifying beige walls that were exchanged in the middle with a bright yellow color. Was it legal for a high school that had money to do thousands of things to have this color?

—My Korean name is Lee Yongbok, but I prefer you to call me Felix. I come from Sydney, where I was born and have lived until now. I do not have a very high level of Korean but I hope we get along —I finished with a bow, closing my eyes as I waited for them to don't notice the sweat on my hands. As soon as they put their attention on me, they continued talking about what they surely did before I entered.

I saw the tables and I was glad of it, they were placed two by two. «Maybe I can make good friends with my seatmate» no, it wasn't the right word. I had to do it. My biggest fear was to be alone.

I waited for the teacher to give me an indication on where I had to sit, but seeing that he was going to his spacious table to start teaching, I decided to go myself, after all, there was only one free seat; at the end of the class to the left, the table on the right. In the other one, which faced the window, there was a boy that seemed older than everyone in my course. He was looking at the sky that was still dark.

I sat down. I spoke to him while I held out my right hand—Hello, I'm Felix! And you...? -I expected an answer but he did not even look at me. He was ignoring me completely.

I removed my hand and blushed to my ears. Has anyone seen me? No, nobody was looking at me. What a relief.

The rest of the classes continued with his eyes looking to the window, he never paid attention to the classes. Could it be that his parents were very millionaires and could pay the tens in his son's grades even if he had not taken any exams? Even knowing that this was unlikely, I envied him. We never had money left over and, if I'm here, it's because my father was able to persuade his boss that my stay here would be covered.

The bell that gave the recess finally started. «Time to hunt friends» Did I mention that I am horrible when making friends? I wanted to get close to a group, whatever they were, but I did not know what to say.

—Hey, new boy. Come here —the class president told. Excited, I did not hesitate to go. Would she wanted to be my friend?! The president of the class! Who by the way, is beautiful and should have a very broad social circle—. I need you to take this to the closet, that door at the back —she pointed with her finger. I hope you do not mind, but since I did not see you doing anything...

I raised a smile on my face—Don't worry, I don't care — She smiled me back and handed me a box. It heavy, but I could not say it or they would think I'm a weakling.

I barely got to the closet— God, what does this have? —A guy kindly opened the door for me, but since the box had a lot of volume, I could not see how he pushed me.

I fell exhausted to the ground. My face hit the ground directly and my nose paid for it; It started to bleed.

I heard the door close. Laughter and teasing towards me soon appeared. Why had they done this to me...?

—What the hell are you doing? Get him out of there in five seconds if you do not want me to call the teachers and not even think that your purple bills* can save you from a suspension —apparently someone heard my pray. Wait, that voice?

It was the voice of my seatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨With purple bills I meant 500€


	3. Chapter 3

People started to complain, obviously disgusted by the order. Some even faced him, but they could not stop the second after the door was opened.

A boy came up to me and held out my hand. I accepted it without hesitation and with it I could see its owner; Changbin, again.

"Is he my guardian angel or something?" I thought. Not in a derogatory tone, but grateful. I would like to say that I can stand on my own, but I would lie.

We came out of the closet (as a curious fact, it's quite spacious). He with his head held high and me looking at the ground. I did not want to see how they looked at me contemptuously all the way to my table. It was already there when I realized that they did not look at me, they looked at my hand, which was still hanged onto Changbin's.

"Do not listen to them, they're not worth it" I shuddered when I heard his voice. Everyone tells me that my voice does not match my appearance, and I felt envious of him, because his voice sounds damn better than I had imagined.

Imagined? Wait, how did I recognize his voice? I turned to see him and for the first time his eyes met with mine. How did I know his name?

"Do you remember me? I helped you at the airport."

I managed to suppress a gasp of surprise, the airport!

**❇ f l a s h b a c k ¡!**

 

I looked at my suitcases and then the immense space I had to travel to get to the exit. Great, just great. Why did I bring so many things?

I started to take them almost agonizing. Maybe I was missing a couple of hours in the gym. And to all this, where is my father?

Suddenly, there was no more pain from carrying heavy suitcases.

"What...?" I looked up and came across a boy who looked about my age. Somehow tall and black hair with a cut.

"I saw you and I thought you needed help." He smiled and, God, I was extremely captivated by him. "I'm Changbin, and you?"

"Felix, and thanks for the help" I said a little uncomfortably. Did he notice how I stared at him?"

He opened his mouth, I assumed he wanted to answer me "you're welcome" or something, but my father's appearance made everything go wrong.

"Felix! Where were you?"

And, on top of that, pissed off.

**❇ e n d  o f  t h e  f l a h s b a c k ¡!**

"Ah, of course I remember! But, why did you ignore me today?" I screw up my face and he smiled at me. I listened how my classmates started making whistles while exclaiming "are they boyfriends?", "Changbin knows how to smile!".

I blushed because of the shame. I'm gay, yeah, but in the closet. And I'm very in a closet very deep, like the one in the class. Oh, well, I've literally come out of the closet... what bullshit do I think?

I looked to my left. He was looking at the window again, staring at something.

"Ah, I haven't had time to eat breakfast" I regret after hearing the bell, which gives the break for finished.

Everyone sits in their respective seats and the girl in front of me turns around "Hey, come closer" I do what she asked me, and then she speaks to me in the ear. "I would not get too close to him, nobody knows what his father does. He is not even rich or, at least, his surname does not circulate through the lists of South Korean millionaires. Nobody knows where he arrived from. Don't say I didn't warn you".

At that time I did not know what she was referring to, maybe I should have listened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the rest of the morning quietly, although when I thought I was going to be good friends with Changbin, he started ignoring me completely. Again, with his gaze fixed on the window, as if there is something that I can not see. «It's an alien». I slapped myself mentally, the boredom.

The bell rang for the change of classes and I grabbed my things quickly, going to my next class.

Within five minutes, I looked to my right. I could not help feeling sad. There was a foreign-looking boy who I did not even know his name. The last hour of Monday is Korean, and for those in my class, English. Pf, why could I not be in the English class with the rest of my classmates? For a subject in which I am good...

"What is so boring, Lee?"

I was startled to hear the voice of my teacher, my classmates began to laugh as if there was no tomorrow. "Hell, I forgot that we're only fifteen in this class." That, that was the biggest disadvantage. As we were so few it is easier for the teacher to keep an eye on everyone, watching us. Not even sitting back I can get rid of it. Goodbye to my desire to take a nap.

After the last hour of the damn jail-school, my desire to shoot myself vanished. A second more and my brain was going to die! And it was only the first day ...

When I managed to get out of the avalanche of students that hated Monday, I saw Changbin walking to what I assumed would be his house. Excited, I ran to his place.

"Let's go home together!" I yelled as I jumped towards his back, causing him to be scared and almost fall. I wanted to ask, but I would not accept a "no" as an answer "Where do you live?"

"I'm not going home, I'm going directly to work." He pushed me out of the way, making all my joy go away. He rolled his eyes when he found my puppy face. "But if your home is not far away I suppose I could go with you."

I screamed, excited. All the people who were still around started to look at us, wondering what had happened. Unable to contain it, I hug him again, being reciprocated this time; although he was very tense and confused by my actions. I assumed he would not be used to it because of the cultural difference between Australia and Korea. When I pulled away and could see it, he had a slight blush. Maybe because of the people watching us, the hug, or both.

Cute.

"Why did you do that?" He asks trying to not look at me. 

"Have you ever hugged anyone or what? I do it often" I laughed. He seemed the typical mysterious boy without feelings or heart that has forty traumas but, I see that it is not!


End file.
